You Can Never Take My Freedom
by 1direction
Summary: Harry is captured and kept in the bowels of Malfoy Manor. The only way he can get to Hogwarts is to be nice to Death Eaters so will he get their? HP/LV
1. Captured

**You Can Never Take My Freedom**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did I would be working on the eighth book!

A/N: - All from Harry's POV unless stated and _italics _is Harry's thoughts.

_Great, just great, I have been captured from the Dursley's after a walk and have been kept locked up, in a cellar in Malfoy Manor. I don't know this for sure but I swear I saw Draco Malfoy when being dragged down here._

_I am actually surprised I'm still alive. I thought Voldemort would have killed me as soon as I was dragged in but instead I get tortured to the brink of insanity, whipped and verbally abused usually by Bellatrix Lestrange. I think their doing that on purpose so I feel broken but they can never take my freedom._

_Anyway when they stunned me they must have done something to my iPod because it never runs out of charge. That's the only possession I have in this hellhole, bar my earphones and a speaker which is weird because I never use it. All I ever do I listen to music and play games or be tortured. It's funny because they still can't figure out what to do with it; I guess none of them took muggle studies._

People were coming down the stairs so I put my iPod in my pocket and looked mildly bored after healing my back after the last whipping session. They opened the door and I then said "What are you going to do with me today?" blocking my mind from Legilimancy.

I saw the familiar sneer of Bellatrix Lestrange and thought out of nowhere Cruciatus curse. They then put shackles on me and I was dragged past all of the usual rooms so I was thinking _Crap I'm going to die_. So then when no one was looking I put my iPod on and then stuck on my favourite song and started dancing and to my relief my captors just overlooked it so I assumed they knew about my iPod so I took the earphones off and put it on the song that reflected my feelings which was Let The Sun Shine and then awaited my fate which was obviously going to be a slap which I missed with ease. I then said "I'm not a seeker for nothing you know, I have lightning fast reflexes." They did it again with this one going at so much force it just missed me.

I was then thrown into a room with Voldemort. _I'm screwed._ The spell that I was anticipating didn't come. "Err, not meaning to be rude or anything but why am I not dead?" I asked confidently.

"You are not dead Harry Potter because my Death Eaters have fun torturing you and because I think it is a waste of a good wizard," He said spitting the last bit out venomously. "Also if we kill you we will not have any information about the prophecy or about the Order of the Phoenix."

"Right, well first things first the torture thing isn't really a two way fun thing, second I'll take the good wizard bit as a compliment, also I will not tell you anything about The prophecy or the order and," I thought of a good line and took a leaf about Robert the Bruce's book, "You can take my dignity, you can torture me and you can abuse me but you can never take my spirit or freedom."

"Hm, I don't like your attitude Potter seeming that I am the only reason that you are alive," Voldemort said nastily "So I think a week without food should show you how to act in front of me." I was thinking of retorting but I thought I better not as he will torture me so I stayed silent and then blurted out "Are you letting me go back to school? I'm only asking because I need to learn."

"That is a good question Potter," Voldemort sneered, "I think I will if your attitude improves in front of me and my Death Eaters and if you do not annoy any of them. If I do let you go though you will come here for the Christmas and Easter holidays and you will be kept an eye on by Draco Malfoy. Anyway back to the reason that I summoned you here, I have seen you are really loyal to your friends and will not even tell me the name of your girlfriend because you know you I will use it against you. Now here is my proposal you can either rot down there in your cell or you can become a spy for me and tell me the names of the people in the Order. It's your choice." He beckoned my answer

I pretended to think and then said "I will never join you not even if hell freezes over so I will stay in the cell thank you."

"I thought you would say that so stay in your cell but you will know this you will probably never see the friendly faces here and if you change your mind you just have to tell the first Death Eater you see."

He signalled to the Death Eaters to take me back but I shouted "I will never join you!" I was dragged back to my cell and thrown on the floor of it before checking if there was anything new. There was I couldn't believe my eyes they had actually give me a mattress, a pillow and a duvet. I think this is because I will be living here for the rest of my life. I poured myself a glass of water drank it and then fell asleep.


	2. Torture and Ginny

You Can Never Take My Freedom

A/N: - **Bold **is Voldemort's thoughts.

I woke up for yet another day of gruelling torture. It had been four days since Voldemort had tried to get me to join him and even when the Death Eaters asked if I had changed my mind I said no politely knowing that it was my only way of getting to Hogwarts.

I played a game on my iPod for a while before storing it back in my pocket after hearing Death Eaters approaching. I needed to see who it was because if it was Bellatrix Lestrange she would use the Cruciatus curse on me and then torment me with her saying things like 'I killed Sirius Black' but if it was Lucius Malfoy it meant whipping. It was both of them. _Great this is just what I need_. I quickly bowed my head so they didn't bit my head off about respecting my 'superiors'. I only do it so I don't get tortured so badly. They came into my cell and dragged me out as they knew I am much more helpful without handcuffs on but instead of them carting me off to one of the torture rooms _(whew) _they took me to Voldemort's Lair.

They forced me down making me bruise my knees. I was hoping they would leave but they lurked in the darkness at the back of the room. I stared at the chair Voldemort sat in and tried to look interested but probably looked anxious and sat down comfortably as I knew this was going to last a long time. He was staring at me obviously trying to infiltrate my mind but I kept my mind closed. He then started "So Potter you will be wondering why I summoned you here?"

_Like I had a choice. _"Yes I am." Making sure I said it politely.

"My Death Eaters tell me that you are being unusually polite to them even though they torture you and I couldn't help thinking it's just for Hogwarts but for something else as well. If you tell me I may let you have your food back because you must be hungry."

"Well I'm polite for four reasons which are to go back to Hogwarts, see my friends, see my girlfriend and most importantly I find if I'm polite they don't torture me as bad even though I could really easily dodge them. Also I'm not very hungry because when I stayed with my aunt and uncle I got locked in the cupboard under the stairs for a week without any food when I did anything bad so I'm used to it."

"Hm, well I will only give you your food back if you answer on question," I perked up, even though I am not hungry I could do with something to eat as I think I'm coming out in something "Why won't you join the Death Eaters?"

"Do you want the full explanation?" He nodded. "Right well I do not like what you stand for like hating muggle-borns and killing people who stand in your way namely me. Also I do not believe anyone has the right to take a life. It's not only that but I have personal grudges to like you have tried to kill me at least five times and killed my parents, she killed my godfather, Sirius Black and tortured my friend Neville's parents and he tricked Ginny into re-opening the chamber of secrets and thought I would only last five minutes in the Tri-wizard Tournament. You torture people for fun for Pete's sake, not to mention you killing people for fun. You hurt my friends, create havoc, think you can get away with murder and well if you want the full list it would last several days!"

"Hm, I still do not like that attitude Potter but I suppose it is true." Everything went silent for a few minutes "I suppose I will give you your food back."

I was so happy but didn't show it. I had to ask something "You know this," I said pulling out my iPod "Why does it never run out of charge?"

**Out of all the questions in the world.** "It will not run out as we figured you would be a permanent resident." He signalled to Bellatrix and Lucius and they dragged me up but with my dignity I freed my arms from their hold and walked on my own with them just saying the directions.

At my surprise as I went into the torture room Bellatrix asked "What does that do?"

"Oh, well it will be hard to explain to a magical person so I will show you." I showed her the basics like playing music and playing games.

I then braced myself as she aimed her spells at me, always healing me after I had had them on for a few minutes after she had finished I got up for half an hour of tormenting. She used the usual ones and then used a new one. She said "Wittle Harry Potter is to fwightened to be nasty to me because he won't get to see his wittle giwlfwiend." In her horrible baby voice. That really made my blood boil but I stayed calm but also let my Occlumency down. She started to explore my mind. She saw me, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Me and Ginny kissing and then finally me and Cho kissing. I managed to force her out there. She then sneered "Aren't you the little two timer."

I then blurted out "I only go out with one of them now!"

"Really, I'll go and tell the Dark Lord who to look for." She said venomously.

"But you don't know which one to look for." I had let down my shields again; she saw me and Cho break up and then Ginny again.

_Crap I need to warn them._

I was led back to my cell and then I ate my dinner and started to worry about Ginny and Ron.


	3. Discontinued

**I am not continuing this story because I have a better idea for another one and it kind of clashes with this one. Well definitely clashes' seeming that it's about Harry or me, he/me gets captured, finds out he/me is a mutant and well annoys death eaters.**

**Hope you enjoyed this and watch out for my other storys.**

**!1direction!**


End file.
